Un Enredo de Amor
by Victoria Hale Cullen
Summary: Toda la vida conviviendo juntos, ocultando sus sentimientos y seguros que a pesar de con quien esten nadie acabara su amisto. Bella y sus amigas Alice, Rose y Jane enamoradas de los respectivos hermanos de las otras
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1. Todo normal hasta el reencuentro

Que genial! Al fin vacaciones; es lo mas merecido después del agotador semestre que pasamos, aunque pensándolo bien las vacaciones con mis amigas son mas agotadoras entre, compras, acampadas, fiestas, entrenamientos, etc. Pero igual vamos a disfrutar de estas súper vacaciones….

Soy Isabella Marie Swan Hale, hija del empresaria Charlie Swan y la abogada Renne Hale, hermana del idiota de Alec Swan (empresario recién graduado)….y blah blah

Bueno eme aquí en la habitación acomodando todo, que fastidio tener que hacer maletas para irse de vacaciones, gracias a dios que en la casa de verano de las familias Cullen-Hale está bien equipada porque si no que fastidio tener que llevarse tanto.

-Isabella Marie Swan apúrate- esa chillona voz es de una de mis mejores amigas Mary Alice Cullen, mejor conocida por todos como "La Fastidiosa Duende Hiperactiva, si la conocen se dan cuenta porque, es tan estresante, perfeccionista, compradora y un sinfín de cosas mas que sino es por que somos amigas desde pequeñas ya la habría sacado de mi vida, pero a pesar de todo lo malo es una gran amiga.

-Alice CALLATE- Prepárense porque aquí viene otra pelea entre Rosalie y Alice ''Del por qué debemos y no debemos estar apuradas''; Rosalie Lilian Hale es mi adorada prima (sin sarcasmo), mas bien somos como hermanas, nos adoramos mutuamente aunque también nos sacamos de quicio mutuamente, ella es como todo Hale: rubia, ojos azules, esbelta, en otras palabras perfecta.

No me mal entiendan, no soy fea, solo que salí mas Swan que Hale, por el simple hecho de que yo tengo ojos color chocolate y pelo del mismo color.

-Lilian no me mandes a callar- cosa en la que todas nos parecemos es que a ninguna le gusta su segundo nombre y es así como encontramos un arma letal- Chicas tienen que entenderme, amo estudiar diseño pero quiero vacaciones, comprar libremente, playa, chicos, no mas exámenes, las vacaciones son mi paraíso.

-Algo que también es tu paraíso es Jasper Alice- y de esa manera es que nosotras calmamos a Alice, con la simple mención de ''Jasper'' el amor platónico de Alice, primo mio y hermano mayor de Rosalie.

-Jane déjame que tu estas igual que yo- respondió Alice ruborizándose, Jane Annet Vulturi, mejor amiga de la infancia, hija única, el cuarto componente de nuestro grupo y fan numero #1 de mi hermano, en otras palabras locamente enamorada del chimpancé de mi hermano.

Les diré algo curioso mi hermano, mi primo y los hermanos de Alice los cuales son morochos Emmet y Edward son 6 años mayores que nosotras y mejores amigos de la infancia/casi hermanos; y nosotras Alice, Rose, Jane y yo de la misma edad y mejores amigas/casi hermanas de la infancia, pero lo curioso o lo que da risa de este enredo es que Alice está enamorada de Jasper (hermano de Rose); Rosalie de Emmet (hermano de Alice); Jane de Alec (mi hermano) y yo de Edward (hermano de Alice), ustedes se reirán pero es así.

-Porque tenemos que sacar eso?- intento terminar la conversación; no es por tratar de negar mi amor por Edward, es solo que entre nosotras nos hemos consolado cada vez que los vemos con sus nuevas novias y ellos nunca nos hacen caso, que complicado es el amor.

-Bells, tiene razón nos estamos amargando por algo tonto- me secundo Rose. Ella es la más herida ya que a Alice le llego el mensaje en el que probablemente Emmet se comprometería y bueno esa la devasto, porque a pesar de que ellos nos ven como niñas nosotras no podemos evitar quererlos.

-Perdón Rose- se disculpo Jane

-Cambiando de tema, a donde nos vamos este año?- pregunto Alice, Rose y yo nos miramos porque solo a nosotras nos dijeron el paradero.

-HAWAII- gritamos mi prima y yo al anisen, creo que ustedes mismos se pueden imaginar la reacción de la enana hiperactiva, saltando por todas partes y gritando

-Oh no puedo creer que vallamos a conocer al fin esa propiedad- grita emocionada Alice.

-Si al fin la casa aprueba de niños- como verán, esa casa es en la que huyen todos nuestros padres cuando están solos o cuando a nosotros nos mandan a otro lugar sin ellos en vacaciones.

-Me imagino que solo seremos nosotras y nuestros padres, verdad?- pregunta Alice cabizbaja, que velocidad con la que ella cambia de ánimo. Alice si es bipolar.

-No sabemos Alice- dice Rose también en aire deprimente haciendo que Jane también se ponga triste.

-Ya basta ustedes tres, nos vamos a ir a Hawaii y la pasaremos bien con o si ellos- las regañe, a mí también me duele pero no voy a dejar de vivir solo porque ese ignorante no me hace caso – vamos a comprar, conocer chicos, disfrutar, hacer deportes, montar a caballo y todo lo que queramos felices porque estamos juntas y sabiendo que ellos la pasan mal al no tenernos cerca- normalmente yo soy el apoyo de todas, necesitamos ser fuertes contra ellos.

-Saben Bells tiene mucha razón, así que a terminar la maletas y a tomar mañana un avión- dijo mas animada Al, esa es Alice la que siempre quiere poner una sonrisa.

-Si si si y todas lo que…- Rose fue interrumpida por mi teléfono que según la melodía de llamada se entendía que era mi hermano, se hizo un profundo silencia y la atmosfera se tenso, yo solo rodé los ojos y me dirigí a contestar.

-Hola monstruo come galletas- aunque la situación con sus amigos era extraña yo adoraba a mi hermano.

-Lo siento Bellita pero no soy tu monstruo- dijo burlonamente Edward al otro lado de la línea; con solo escuchar su voz sentí como quedaba en shock y aceleraban los latidos de mi corazón –Bella, hola, sigues hay, Isabella- su tono cambio a uno de complete preocupación.

-Si Edward estoy aquí- milagrosamente conseguí no tartamudear, pero aun me sentía incomoda y encontré la razón al voltear y ver a todas mis amigas viéndome asombrada.

-Que bien Bella y dime que tal, como van las maletas- arrogante, porque siempre me hablaba en ese tono arrogante, LO ODIO, bueno desearía odiarlo.

-Bien, todo genial, preparando nuestros mejores trajes de baños- el juego de arrogancia también es para dos.

-Oh que bien- contesto molesto - Que lastima que no vallamos a poder verlas con sus trajes de baños de princesas, ustedes siempre tan adorables- y aquí volvió su tono burlón, pero a pesar que me molesto el comentario no pude ignorar la primera parte "_Que lastima que no vallamos a poder verlas"_, creo que gracias a eso sentí un dolor en el pecho. Pero aun así busque la voluntad para contestar.

-Y a que se debe que no los vallamos a ver?- intente contestar de forma feliz y ocultando la curiosidad, de un momento a otro me vi rodeada por mis amigas, obviamente al saber que no los veríamos despertaría su curiosidad.

-Puesto que, nos vamos de viaje con nuestras respectivas novias, y como no queríamos a nuestras hermanitas cerca y haciendo de las suyas molestándolas decidimos los ocho irnos a otro lugar- de inmediato voltee para ver como el semblante de todas cambio por uno triste y que de la mejilla de Alice salía una lagrima, no podía y no permitiría que ellos arruinaran nuestra felicidad.

-No te preocupes eso también nos beneficia a nosotros ya que no vamos a tener que soportar a los hermanos celosos, y además he oído que en Hawaii hay muchos surfistas lindos y con buen cuerpo así que no los extrañaremos- después de mi monologo intente cortar.

-Ya lo veremos Isabella- dijo un Edward muy molesto cuando él me corto a mí.

-Buena esa Bells- me felicito mi prima a la cual le volvía a cambiar el semblante.

-Al te prometo que estando allá no pensaras es ninguno de esos orangutanes-le dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa y haciéndola más grande cuando mu pequeña amiga me la devolvió.

Bueno henos aquí listas para tomar un avión hacia nuestro paraíso en vacaciones, Hawaii, 5 horas en avión, espero que valgan la pena, eso además de lo que nos costó viajar desde Connecticut a L.A eso si que fue duro, en fin todo pro Yale.

-Bells ya falta poco- para abordar, intentamos darle un calmante a Alice pero no lo logramos, no somos malas pero en serio parece una niña pequeña.

-Mary vamos a hacer algo divertido, vamos a hacer silencio- le dijo Rose como si hablara con un bebe.

-Lilian déjame- se defendió Alice

-Las dos compórtense como de su edad- se quejo Jane que tenia rato con dolor de cabeza marca Alice

-Annet no somos niñas- refunfuñaron al unisen

-Pues es lo que parece- prácticamente grito, yo me aleje un poco ya que estaban Armando un show.

_-Personas del vuelo 515 con destino a Hawaii por favor acercarse a la compuerta 18-r- _dijeron por alta voz, las muchachas pareciera que hubieran escuchado a Dios por que empezaron a hacer cosas raras.

-Ok, ya- las pare- Vamos moviéndonos- les dije mientras empezaba a caminar, pero como ellas son demasiado infantiles salieron fue corriendo no me quedo de otra que seguirlas, ya cuando las alcance prácticamente eran las primeras en la cola para abordar.

-Oh que emoción- repetían las tres

-No sean tontas, ni en nuestro viaje de 15 se pusieron así- las regañe

-Isabella disfruta de tu juventud, no seas tan amargada- me dijo molesta Alice a lo que yo solo le voltee los ojos.

-Asientos- nos pregunto una señora de mala cara

-8, 9, 10, 11 en el área Vip- le respondió Rose de mala manera, ella sorprendida nos sello los boletos y nos dejo pasar.

-Voy a dormir- anuncio Alice y nosotras solo la vimos con sorpresa- no me vean así necesito guardar energías- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Claro Alice- dijimos nosotras al unisen volteando los ojos, Alice en un gesto "nada infantil" nos saco la lengua.

Todos seguimos a Alice que iba "indignada" hacia nuestros respectivos puestos, a mi me tocaba al lado de Alice y a Rose y Jane atrás nuestro.

-Ali, no te pongas brava- me intente disculpar

-Lo sé Bells, es solo que me siento mal porque en mi interior guardaba la esperanza de que Jasper se me declarara en este viaje- mi amiga estaba al borde de las lagrimas, y hay que entenderla, ella de nosotras siempre ha sido la más dulce y soñadora, solo me limite a abrazarla.

-Alice eres muy bella y por eso debes recordar que tal vez mereces a alguien mejor – la intente animar.

Y en un raro silencio no propio de Alice estuvo todo el viaje, exceptuando los momentos en los que nos poníamos a hablar de que íbamos a hacer

Después de 5 horas…..ESTAMOS EN HAWAII

Nuestra alegría no tenia limites, era la emoción más grande del mundo, ya habíamos viajado juntas a muchas partes pero, esta casa era la más lujosa de todas; al salir del aeropuerto vimos la limosina que nos estaba esperando a lo que todas gritamos.

-Señoritas sus padres las esperan en la casa- todas nos apresuramos a montarnos, y volvimos a gritar cuando la limo comenzó el recorrido, todas íbamos pegadas a las ventanas viendo.

-Después de la playa vamos a ir a comprar hay- dijo Alice señalando un gran centro comercial.

-Dalo por hecho Al- la secundo Rose, y así estuvimos todo el viaje a la casa, acordando los lugares a los que queríamos ir, viendo muchachos y tiendas entre otros.

-Señoritas hemos llegado a su destino- nos dijo el chofer al cual le dimos las gracias mientras nos bajábamos a ver la casa y otra vez a gritar, viendo la canchas de tennis y el establo de esta, me imagino que la piscina y lo demás se vería después.

-Chicas bienvenidas, no saben cuánto las hemos extrañado- y al frente de nosotros se encontraban Charlie (mi padre), Roger (mi tío, padre de Rose), Carlisle (padre de Alice) y Marco (padre de Jane), todas corrimos a abrazar a nuestros respectivos padres y a los otros que eran como nuestros tíos.

-Déjenme decirles que todas están preciosas- nos dijo tío Carlisle – Menos mal que no nos dieron la noticia que venían con novios- lo dijo como una broma a sus amigos a lo que todos rieron

-Y mama?- pregunto Rose desesperada

-Todas están adentro junto con una sorpresa para ustedes- esta vez el que hablo fue tío Marco

-Podemos?- pregunta Alice con la intención de echarse a correr

-Si claro- respondió su padre como si fuera lo más obvio, y con ese permiso todas salimos mandadas, nos equivocamos de camino como tres veces hasta que dimos con la sala donde no solo estaban nuestras respectivas madres sino que también estaba la grata presencia de nuestros respectivos hermanos los cuales venían con unas muchachas.

-Mis princesas- Mi tía Lilian fue la primera en notar nuestra presencia, cuando los muchachos se voltearon solo nos vieron con burla, sentí como me caía un balde de agua encima y al voltear pude ver que mis amigas de seguro sentían lo mismo y peor

-Hola a todos- respondí yo ya que sabía que ninguna de las demás podría.

-Chicas están bien?- pregunto Emmet "siendo atento"

-Si todo genial- esa es mi prima la que no deja que nadie le pase encima- Que bueno verlos pensé que no venían?- dijo dirigiéndoles a todos los "machos" una rígida mirada

-No podíamos dejarlas aquí solas- respondió mi hermano- ya que todos nuestros padres se van en dos días a Las islas Griegas-

-Ah- dijo Alice, teníamos que salir de aquí Alice y Jane estaban al borde de las lagrimas

-Si nos permiten estamos cansadas y nos gustaría ir a nuestras habitaciones- al parecer Rose pensó lo mismo que yo

-Si claro chicas, la Sra. Coope las guiara- dijo mi madre mientras se giraba a la que seguro era la ama de llaves

-Gracias- respondimos las cuatro al unisen

Hola espero que les guste esta historia, se me ocurrió hace poco Xd

Espero que pronto puedan ver mi nombre con mas historias que tengo planeadas


	2. Superando

Destrozadas, dolidas, heridas y rotas era como nos sentíamos, ya veía como se arruinaba nuestro verano, nuestro "feliz verano" ojala, ahora lo teníamos que soportar con los monstruos de los cuales estamos enamoradas y sus putas de turno; Alice y Jane lloraban en la habitación que compartían y yo estaba con Rose, no estamos juntas para no levantar sospechas. Todas estábamos a morir, no sé cómo no me puse a llorar en cuanto lo vi tan feliz con esa tipa, ¿Por qué no podía ser yo? ¿Por qué vinieron? ¿Acaso lo hicieron apropósito?, no sabía en que pensar, ya habíamos asimilado el hecho de que no vendrían, pero ahora como asimilar que íbamos a estar un mes con ellos y sus novias, esto sí que sería fuerte.

-¿Bels, como estas te sientes?- Rose me saco de mis cavilaciones, al verla pude ver que no era momento de llorar si no de mantenernos unidas, fuertes y apoyarnos mutuamente.

-¿Mas o menos Rose, y tú?- mi pobre prima se veía peor, claro para ella ha de ser mas fuerte porque la chica que estaba con Emmet era Lauren la prometida de este.

-Me quiero ir Bella, no soportare pasar estas vacaciones con ellos y ellas- Rose me abrazo mientras volvía a llorar, además de mi propio dolor también me dolía ver a mis mejores amigas (casi hermanas) igual o peor que yo.- Bella me quiero morir, aquí esta ella "la novia perfecta" de Emmet- Rose no podía parar de llorar; en ese momento la puerta se abrió y era nada más y nada menos que Emmet o en este momento mejor conocido como "El Rey de Roma".

-Chicas las estamos llamando porque subieron y no nos dejaron presentarles a nuestras respectivas novias- nos comento relajado, pero su cara cambio radicalmente cuando vio a Rosalie llorando - ¿Rose que te pasa?- pregunto bastante preocupado, mi orgullosa prima al ver que él había notado su deplorable estado se limpio las lagrimas y puso su máscara de superioridad.

-Nada Emmet solo triste porque se supone que Jacob, Félix, James y Demitri nuestros amigos que nos iban a acompañar parecen que no vendrán hasta dentro de una semana- mintió Rosalie, yo rápidamente la voltee a ver porque no entendía su respuesta hasta que aprecie el cambio de humor de Emmet, tan repentino, y la palabra mágica llego a mi "CELOS" –Pero tranquilo, mi querido Demitri y sus amigos pronto se nos unirán, no es así Bella?- a veces yo no entiendo cómo es que mi prima no estudio actuación, ya que ante ea mentira se veía tan natural y normal que era increíble, es tan buena en eso.

-Oh si Rose, Jake y los muchachos lo prometieron y estoy segura que lo cumplirán- mentí también, esto iba genial, celarlos y molestarlos, sinceramente mi prima es un genio

-Y que tan especial es ese tal Jake para ti Isabella?-se escucho un gruñido después de la pegunta, esta vez de parte de Edward

-Jake mi querido hermano es el pretendiente de Bella, igual como lo es Félix de mi, Dem de Rose y James de Jane- les informo Alice mientras que se unía a la conversación y a la mentira, la cara de Alice tenía una sonrisa diabólica, como estoy segura que la tenemos mi prima y yo.

-Interesante- en la habitación ya nos encontrábamos nosotras cuatro y ellos cuatro.

-Mmmm bueno porque no vamos a la sala para que conozcan a nuestras novias- nos saco mi hermano del habiente silencioso, el cual ahora se volvió un hambiente tenso, los chicos lo voltearon a ver como si no lo entendieran.

-Sabes Alec, discúlpenos con sus novias pero ahorita estamos muy cansadas ya hablaremos con ellas mañana- contesto ácidamente Jane- Así que adiós- dijo por lo que ellos refunfuñados y sin ganas salieron, cuando estos estuvieron fuera y la puerta cerrada las cuatro nos vimos a la cara y gritamos.

-Oh por dios que hicimos?- pregunta Alice, segura todas parecíamos bipolares porque estábamos felices pero a la vez preocupadas

-Nada malo mi querida Alice- hablo la mente maestra- Esto es guerra y comenzó en el momento en que ellos cambiarn de opinión y vinieron aquí a molestarnos- Rose hablaba rudamente y se veía seria- Los molestaremos con ellos, con tal son nuestros mejores amigos y estoy segura que nos les molestara ayudarnos- mi prima daba miedo, ella quería venganza y venganza tendría.

-Entonces hay que comenzar a planearlo todo y llamarlos- ordeno Alice que seguro se sentía como Rose

-Entonces hagámoslo- se unió Jane, no es que yo no estuviera segura, es solo que no sé como actuara Edward, a veces pienso que en verada no siente nada…

-Bella solo quedas tu- demando mi prima

-Está bien pero lo haremos bien, los vamos a llamar ahorita, les contaremos todo el plan, ellos obviamente aceptaran y estarán gustosos de venir- comencé a ingeniármelas- Mañana saludamos muy normal a las zorras esas, y dulcemente le pediremos a nuestros padres permiso para que los chicos vengan, ellos tampoco nos los negaran.

-Bueno llamémoslos¡- grito Alice emocionada

-Jane marca- grito Rose también, y así lo hizo mi amiga, al tercer timbre nos contestaron

-Que quieres Jane- contesto un molesto James

-Que paso Jaime estas ocupado- le pregunto Rose con burla- Tanto así que le contestaste mal a la pobre Jane. Todas reímos

-Jane cariño te adoro, igual que a ustedes monstruitos- nos dijo dulcemente ya que de alguna manera mágica sabía que estaba en altavoz

- James están los cuatro fantásticos juntos?- pregunto Alice sin rodeo

-Claro mi dulce Al, para que nos buscas- respondió meloso Félix; no vayan a creer que ellos sienten algo por nosotras solo que esa es su forma amistosa de demostrarnos cariño.

-Bueno nuestros queridos amigos tenemos algo que proponerles- comenzó Rose, y así estuvo una hora explicándoles el plan, al cual ellos obviamente aceptaron gustosos. No nos fue muy difícil convencerlos, ya que como son amigos muy cercanos a nosotras, ellos saben de nuestro enamoramiento hacia esos idiotas, además están felices de tener la oportunidad de molestarlos ya que han sido ellos los que muchas veces nos han consolado sin chistar.

-Entonces los esperamos?- pregunte angelicalmente por todas y desesperada por conocer sus respuestas

-Claro Bella dentro de cuatro días estaremos con ustedes- me respondió un Jacob muy feliz

-Pero les dijimos que venían en una semana- comento Jane que al parecer no parecía entender el porqué vendrían antes

-Sera una sorpresa para ellos- estoy segurísima que James dijo eso acompañado de un guiño de ojo

-James le guiñaste el ojo al teléfono- se burlo Félix y gracias a eso todos nos largamos a reír

-Cállate- grito un molesto James- En fin chicas nos vemos pronto, las queremos- se despidió y lo ultimo lo dijeron los cuatro al miso tiempo antes de colgarnos

-Bueno ya estamos listas- dijo Rose orgullosa

-A dormir como ángeles- se burlo Alice y todas reímos

A la mañana siguiente todas estábamos mas felices de lo esperado y eso que aun faltaban 3 días para que llegaran. Yo entre primero a la ducha que Rose; ya lista me puse un traje de baño azul eléctrico por cía caso ya qué no habíamos acordado que haríamos hoy y encima me puse un short blanco con azul y una blusa casi transparente blanca, Rose se puso un Short marrón chocolate con una camisa blanca y su traje de baño beige debajo. Como ambas compartíamos cuarto bajamos sin Alice y Jane que al parecer aun no estaban listas

-Hola preciosas- nos saludaron nuestros padres

-Hola papi- respondimos angelicalmente a nuestros respectivos padres.

-Hola- saludaron también Alice y Jane que se nos unían desde atrás

-Tíos, papá, necesitamos su atención- los llamo Rose en tono serio, todo los adultos voltearon a verla, pude ver como desde atrás llegaban nuestros hermanos agarrándole la mano a las putas de turno- Bueno verán, nosotras apenas ayer nos esteramos que nuestros "bellos" hermanos ven a pasar estas lindas vacaciones con nosotras, por ello como no queríamos estar solitas invitamos a unos buenos amigos- ya Rose tiro la primera bomba y dio justo en el blanco, el monologo le salió perfecto, con una gran cantidad de lastima y sufrimiento para ablandar a nuestros padres.

-Sí, esperamos que no haya problema, porque nuestra principal idea era no estar solas en esta gran casa- siguió Jane, de fondo escuchamos gruñidos de mi lindo hermano

-Perdonen por meternos, pero ahora que nosotros estamos aquí no creo que sus amiguitos sean necesarios- tengo la impresión de que nuestros hermanos también se reunieron para arruinar nuestro plan

-Sí, pero ya los ocho estábamos emocionados de pasar el verano todod juntos y a ellos les costó mucho convencer a sus padres, los cuales aceptaron porque nos conocen y nos quieren mucho- mentiras, mentiras, mentiras, era lo único que salía de nuestras bocas, tal vez sea trampa pero ellos se lo merecen

-Insistimos ellos ya no hacen falta- Los chicos seguían intentando mantener su punto

-Pero, igual vamos a estar solas, ya que ustedes van a estar con sus novias, eso es lo mismo que estar solas; asi que mientras ustedes están con ellas Jake y los muchachos nos acompañan- Jajá Jaque y de camino al Mate

-Podemos estar los doce juntos sin ningún problema- seguían resistiéndose, es que acaso no se daban cuenta que iban a perder

-Papi, míralos, sabes que tenemos razón ustedes van a querer estar solos con ellas, sin la interrupción de sus "hermanas pequeñas"- Rose sí que iba a ser una gran abogada

-Pero….- Que fastidio con ellos porque no se callan, ya las cuatro estábamos hartas, no iban a ganar pero igual

-Chicos ya basta, sus hermanas tienen razón- al fin mi tío Carlisle nos daba la razón.- Si les soy sincero o más bien si les somos sinceros, nosotros no entendimos porque el cambio de idea a último momento- comento mi tío pensativo, y parece que todos los adultos pensaban lo mismo- Así que cuando llegan?- pregunto saliendo de sus cavilaciones

-EN UNA SEMANA- gritamos las 4 muy emocionadas

-Tengan cuidado- nos advirtieron- y ustedes, son los hermanos mayores así que den el ejemplo y cuídenlas- nuestros bellos hermanitos no parecían muy emocionados

-Ya que terminamos con esto, es hora de las presentaciones- parece que Emmet y los demás tienen ganas de desquitarse….

-Bueno ella es Lauren, la futura miembro de esta familia- dijo Emmet burlón viendo a Rose, a la cual se le volvieron a aguar los ojos.

-Ella es Heidi la luz de mi vida- mi hermano presento a su estúpida novia muy meloso, ya la odiaba, porque ellos son tan idiotas y no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen al frente y con quienes han vivido toda su vida.

-María la mujer perfecta para mí- que asco creo que voy a vomitar, es que no pueden ser mas cursis o que

-Y por ultimo pero no menos importante la mujer de mi vida y dueña de mi corazón Tanya- escucharon eso que se rompió, pues fue mi corazón, aquel donde había un inmenso amor, se rompió porque si algo conocía de todos es que ellos no dirían todo eso si no lo sintieran.

-En fin aja que aburrido, saben tengo ganas de ir a pasear y conocer así que nos vamos- Alice intentaba no derrumbarse y ayudarnos a no derrumbarnos

-Pero, no van a conocer a sus cuñada, convivir con ellas, llevarse bien con ellas?- nos preguntaron con burla

-No- gritamos las cuatro, como la noche anterior necesitamos alejarnos de ellos; pero claro gracias al grito solo asustamos a nuestros padres eh hicimos que os imbéciles se pusieran a reír

-Lo sentimos- me disculpe, aun me sentía mal y por ende tenia la voz rota- La verdad es que como ya nos habíamos explicado, estamos seguras de que nuestros hermanitos querrán llevar a sus noviecitas a pasear solos- invente aunque fue algo tonto; al parecer eso hizo que a mis amigas les subiera el ánimo porque se pusieron a reír- En fin chao- dije antes de que me sonrojara enfrente de todos


	3. Chapter 3

Decir que corrimos para zafarnos de la situación era la perfecta a clarión que se le puede dar a lo que hicimos, enserio esos monstruos eran parte de mi familia, ¿De dónde salió tanta maldad?, bueno tal vez exagere, pero por dios ellos deberían protegernos y querernos…. no burlarse de nosotras.

Ok, lo acepto tal vez exageró un poco pero es porque estoy molesta, además igual tengo la razón..

-¿Y bien como se sienten?- pregunto Alice

-Omitiendo ese episodio muy bien…. pero con hambre- contesto Jane y en ese momento le sonaron las tripas, creo que su estómago estaba apoyando los deseos de mi amiga y gracias a tu intervención nos echamos a reír lo cual era algo que en ese momento necesitábamos con desesperación…

-Ya entendimos Jeini- se burló Rose usando el sobrenombre que nos pusieron nuestros hermanos de pequeñas; si porque para nosotras no nos bastaban nuestros segundos nombres para molestarnos, si no que sacábamos esos ridículos sobrenombres (Belly, Rosy, Jeini y Ally ) a ¿que no son estúpidos?, bueno también hay que tener en cuenta que nuestros hermanitos nos los crearon cuando ellos tenían 7 y bueno en esa época eran gafos y aun en esta eso no cambia ya que siguen igual o hasta más. Volviendo a nosotras podemos decir que las amigas no están solo para reír sino también para pelear, lo cual era muy aplicable en nosotras.

-Lilian cállate- la reprendió Jane con burla; es aquí donde se demuestra lo que es la amistad, porque aunque estoy segura que ellas no vieron mi cara cuando Edward dijo esas bellas palabras de amor a su novia eso ellas saben que me dolió en el alma y por ello intentan desaparecer la tención del ambiente, aunque también lo hacen por ellas mismas y Alice- VAMOS A DESAYUNAR- grito Jane saliendo del juego de pelea que tenía con Rosalie.

-Bien vamos me provocan Hot Cakes- la apoyo Alice con una sonrisa- Además tenemos mucho que hacer hoy- mi diabólica amiga ya había planeado algo para poder molestar a nuestros hermanos se notaba en su cara.

-Pequeña Alice con lo gorda que estas vas a comer algo tan pesado- decir que estábamos en shock era quedarse corto !¿Quién se creía?¡.

-Disculpa Marina pero ¿Quién te crees para opinar?, además creo que no te has visto en un espejo por que la gorda eres tu cariño- se defendió Alice.

-Me llamo María pequeña sorda- oh esta pobre gafa no sabe en el lio en el que se metió – Y gorda yo por favor no seas ignorante y conoce la diferencia de tallas- esta tipa sí que estaba loca.

-Ignorante otras personas, como por ejemplo la que tengo al frente de mí que seguro en las noches comes como ballena sin saber que es a esa hora donde uno más engorda- Alice saco las garras y estaba dispuesta a sacar todo su furia con justamente la persona que se la proporciono- Y de tallas créeme que yo si se por qué te recuerdo que yo no pienso ser una mantenida como tú y por eso estudio diseño- La cara de María era todo un poema – Además, que no ves que yo o más bien nosotras a diferencia de tú y tus amigas tenemos una figura más firme y torneada- para acompañar a Alice nosotras no pudimos evitar echarnos a reír.

-Si pero el ejercicio que hacemos nosotras con sus hermanos en la noche nunca lo podrán superar-esto especialmente pareció que me lo decía a mí…Era tan… la odio, la odio, LA ODIO. Yo Isabella Marie Swan oficialmente odio a Tanya.

-Si estoy segura que es así -Salió Rose a defenderme- Con lo zorras que son ni se duda- luego de eso Rose se dio la vuelta y me jalo con ella, creo que mi prima predijo mis planes homicidas.

-Pueden creer eso- dijo Alice indignada que a pesar de haber acabado con el ego de María seguía molesta- Si antes iban a recibir venganza ahora será más fuerte- Alice sí que estaba molesta, hasta la medula, creo que le podía ver los cachos de diablita- Son tan… las odio- si yo fuera ellas tendría miedo….

-Vamos a desayunar- comento Jane cortando el monologo de Alice.

-Si Vamos!- gritamos Alice, Rose y yo, olvidándonos del horrible episodio con las ¡? #$% esas y empezamos a caminar hasta la avenida.

-ALTO ESPEREN!- nos detuvo la Sra. Coope la ama de casas – ¿No van a desayunar en la casa?- nos preguntó cuándo nos alcanzó.

-Íbamos a ir por nuestra cuenta- le conteste y luego caí en la cuenta que no conocíamos nada de por aquí.

-Mis niñas, estamos en la zona residencial, la parte de la ciudad está a una hora demás de que deben ir con un guía para que conozcan y que decir del carro- nuestra cara no tenía precio, creo que la rabia le gano al juicio.

- Si tiene razón Sra. Coope- dijo Jane sacando la cara por todas que estábamos muertas de vergüenza por lo tontas que habíamos sido pero gracias a Dios esta señora nos salvó de la perdida que nos íbamos a hachar.

-¡Tengo una idea!- grito Rose pero creo que no se había dado cuenta que lo grito para todo es vez de para ella.

-¿Cual Rose?- aunque tal vez no nos incumbiera me gano la curiosidad

-Comamos en la piscina ya quiero estrenar nuestros trajes de baño- estoy segura que para la Sra. Coope ese era un comentario normal, pero si no me equivoco y estoy segura de que no lo hago a mi prima querida se le ocurrió eso para poder molestar a nuestros hermanos y mostrales a sus estúpidas novias lo ´´gordas´´ que estamos.

-Claro cariño como quieras- luego de dicho eso la Sra. Coope se dio la vuelta y fue a preparar lo necesario y nosotras la seguimos luego de que Rose nos dedicó una sonrisa malévola lo que comprueba que no me equivoque en mi deducción.

-Gran idea Rose- la felicite.

-Creo que es aquí donde se aplica lo de ´´Las Grandes Mentes Piensan Igual´´- comento Jane de manera casual y Alice la siguió con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a la casa nuestros padres estaban en el comedor y según ellos nuestros hermanos en sus habitaciones lo que era perfecto porque la casa tenía un balcón que daba a la piscina y ese balcón era de sus habitaciones, acaso no tenemos suerte nosotras.

-Oh! Como extrañaba la piscina- dijo Jane un poco más alto de lo normal, espero que ustedes ya sepan por qué.

-Te apoyo Jeini- todas estábamos en el mismo plan.

- Alice las discotecas no te sirvieron de suficiente alivio- me burle mientras me quitaba la camisa.

-Bells bailar no es ni remotamente satisfactorio a lo que es tomar sol- esto era muy divertido- y por cierto amo tu traje de baño Isabella el azul siempre ha sido tu color- para ese entonces la cortina estaba corrida y se veía como se asomaban 4 pares de ojos, se acuerdan que les dije que eran gafos pues lo son bastante porque no se cubrían lo suficiente.

-Apoyo a Alice Bella ese traje de baño es demasiado bello, aunque debiste esperar a que llegaran nuestros amigos para ponértelo, a Jake le hubiera encantado- me comento Rose mientras se ponía a mi lado que era el lugar donde mejor se veía a través de la ventana.

-Bueno yo creo que Bella puede esperarlo con algo mejor- ya Jane se había quitado su ropa y no es por nada pero se veía demasiado bien con ese traje de baño morado y su hermosa cabellera dorada platinada cayendo por su espalda- Tal vez uno negro con rojo- comento Jane mientras movía las cejas sugestivamente.

-Jane hablamos de trajes de baño no de lencería- se burló Alice que traía un traje de baño vino tinto – Además la que sabe de lencería es Rose ¿no? O ¿Tienes algo que compartir con nosotras Jane? ¿Tal vez algo con…?- Alice sí que los quería provocar.

-Eres una grosera Alice- la intento reprender Rose pero la risa le gano.

Disimuladamente levante la vista para ver si, seguían allí pero me lleve una gran decepción cuando me di cuenta que ya no estaban allí, lo que provoco que mi risa se apagara y como si mis amigas leyeran mi mente entendieron mi cambio de humor.

-TODOS AL AGUA- grito alguien y cuando me di cuenta estaba siendo alzada y tirada al agua, son unas bestias, cuando Sali de mi asombro y del agua me di cuenta que mis amigas también habían caído al agua como yo, pero la sorpresa me la lleve cuando me di cuenta de quienes las agarraban nada más y nada menos que sus respectivos amores.

-Bells mírame- me dijo la persona que tanto adoraba la cual me estaba pegando a su escultural cuerpo mientras me tenía agarrada por la cintura.

-E-ed-war-d -no pude evitar tartamudear mi estupor era demasiado grande y no solo por el hecho de que hace un momento estaba seca y ahora estaba mojada, o por que la persona que tanto amo me tenía pegada a su cuerpo sino por la felicidad que sentía, todo a mi alrededor había desaparecido solo estábamos él y yo abrazados, me sentía tan feliz, sabía que este era mi lugar y este verano haría todo lo posible para que él también se diera cuenta.

-Pequeña Bella- me susurro en el oído para luego besar mi mejilla- Te ves endemoniadamente bien, como lo dijo mi hermanita el azul es tu color- estaba en shock, su sonrisa torcida me tenía así.

-Hay Cullen que haces con mi hermanita- estúpido Alec te matare, gracias a su bello comentario se rompió mi burbuja.

-Yo! nada Swan- le respondió pero aun así no me soltaba, aunque ambos rompimos contacto visual para ver a nuestros respectivos amigos y si antes me había sorprendido cuando vi a mis amigas con sus galanes más lo hice cuando las volví a ver; estaban abrazado como si fueran pareja como de seguro estábamos Edward y yo, ya que Emmet Estaba con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rose y ella abrazándolo a él por la cintura; Alec abrazando desde atrás a Jane y con su cabeza apoyada entre su cuello y hombro de ella; Alice colgada en caballito de la espalda de Jasper y nosotros que seguíamos iguales, Edward abrazándome por la cintura con ambos brazos y yo con los brazos alrededor de sus cuello.

Me sentía tan especial como si él y yo estuviéramos juntos, fuéramos pareja, una pareja de enamorados, y no hacía falta preguntar para saber que mis amigas estaban igual que yo, felices y sintiéndose amadas.

-No es por nada pero todos estamos de foto- mi pequeña y soñadora amiga, creo que era la más feliz de todas y aunque su sonrisa era grande estoy segura que lo que sentía en su corazón era aún más grande.

-Estoy seguro mi preciosa Ally- le dijo dulcemente mi primo.

-Awwww mírenlos- eso fue el grito de nuestras medres y tías- Se ven tan bellos todos, como si hubieran encontrado al amor de su vida- y no estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

-Yo quiero una foto no se vallan a mover- Todas ellas entraron corriendo a la casa por cámaras, son unas exageradas, aunque si mis amigas y yo corremos con suerte pronto les daré montones de esta clase de fotos.

-DIOS!- eso grito, provoco que todos los muchachos se asustaron y no era para menos con las posiciones en las que nos encontrábamos, pude sentir como Edward se tensó a mi lado y con mi visión periférica vi la misma acción en los demás chicos.

-Se puede saber que hacen ustedes- se notaban molestos y como dije la posición no esperaba menos- Les ordenamos que las suelten ya, por dios son casi familia acaso están locos-

-Padres celosos, no ven que todos se ven perfectamente felices- los regañaron nuestras madres lo cual provoco la risa de nosotros

-Pero son nuestras pequeñas- ese fue el quejido de mi tío Carlisle que era el que más nos malcriaba

-Pues acostúmbrate y si se van a poner con eso es mejor que se vallan porque nosotras les queremos tomar fotos y para ello tienen que poner esas bellas sonrisas de enamorados que tenían – ellas sí que estaban desesperadas por sus fotos

-Pero ellas son unas pequeñas y además están en traje d…..-se intentaron excusar sin exito

-NADA- gritaron las cuatro

Hola espero que lo disfruten no tengo manera de disculparme por la falta de actualización

Este cap esta dedicado a Alii Rathbone


	4. Arreglos

Nuestras madres se movían como locas con las cámaras de un lado para otro, lo cual a todos nos causo una gran risa, a la cual por extraño que suene fue acompañada por la de nuestros padres; para callarnos ya que según ellas interrumpíamos su inspiración nos mandaron a hacer distintas poses con nuestras respectivas parejas.

Este era el momento más mágico de mi vida, tal vez piensen ´´aquí va ella con el mismo cuento´´ pero es algo inevitable, un sueño hecho realidad…. Edward y yo nos entreteníamos mutuamente besándonos en el cuello, mejillas, frente (si por desgracia no era en los labios) y además jugando con nuestros respectivos cabellos (bueno yo principalmente).

Si nos ponemos a hondear en el tema tal vez sean acciones masoquistas y no solo de mi parte ya que juro por mi colección de libros que mis amigas estaban iguales, abrazadas y mostrando todo su amor a alguien que por años la ha molestado y ha hecho que bote lagrimas …y fue ahí cuando se me prendió el foco, tal vez jugaban con nosotras, se burlaban porque sabían lo que sentíamos hacia ellos, esa probabilidad encajaba con el porque de su cambio de opinión al venir acá, porque seamos realistas ellos no sienten nada por nosotras o ¿me equivoco?.

-Bells, linda ¿En qué piensas? - me susurro en el oído Edward mientras me tenía abrazada por la espalda, ¿Cómo decirle lo que pensaba?, era una pregunta que no le podía contestar y menos buscare una excusa ya que en lo único que pensaba eran en mis nuevos descubrimientos.

-Chicos ya tenemos suficientes fotos en parejas, ahora queremos que cambien…..-mi tía siguió hablando pero yo estaba muy distraída hasta que 'El Monstruo Come Galletas' me cargo sacándome de mis pensamientos completamente.

-Pequeña despierta- me molesto Alec- !Cullen que le hiciste¡, la dejaste en las nubes- se burló.

-Cállate Alec- le dije ya estaba de vuelta al mundo y de mal humor.

-Déjanos tomarnos las fotos con ella primero- mi prima sí que me conocía o si no era que mi molestia era muy notable.

-Bells, Jake va a venir pronto relájate- ¡Eran increíbles! Sabían que estaba molesta y ellas le seguían hachando leña al fuego, no se cansaban de molestarlos…..bueno está bien eso era divertido y en mi estado más…pero igual ya habíamos recibido una gran y extraña dosis de amor de ellos, para que seguir.

- LAS FOTOS - por que las madres son tan intensas, ante tales gritos y quejas no nos quedó de otras que seguir con las fotos, estas fueron mucho más divertidas, las tomamos en grupo, solo chicas(o), con nuestros hermanos o primos, en fin en muchas formas; yo creo que cada una termino con 1000 fotos en su respectiva cámara - Bien ahora a elegir las fotos e imprimirlas- dijeron mientas se dirigían a la casa dejándonos a los ocho solos, parecían niñas pequeñas.

-En fin…- dijo Jane interrumpiendo el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos – ¿Que haremos hoy?- nos preguntó solo a nosotras mientras le daba la espalda a los chicos, y no es porque la conozca (bueno sí) pero por su sonrisa malvada era fácil saber que quería seguir molestándolos.

-Vamos a un antro- Alice le siguió el juego.

-¿Porque no esperamos a que llegue los muchachos para ir y mientras vamos de compras?- comento Rose con naturalidad.

-¿Cuál sería la diferencia?- pregunto Alice como si en verdad no quisiera la cosa, aunque nosotras que la conocíamos bien sabía que solo lo hacía para seguir el juego.

-Pues que si vamos sin ellos vamos sin parejas y con ellos no- Rose tenía un buen punto, pero no tanto…

-Pero no es más divertido ir sin pareja- intervine.

-Así es Bells- me apoyo una muy feliz Alice – ¿O te de miedo bailar con desconocidos Hale?- la reto Alice con un rápido movimiento voltee y los vi a ellos hablando en grupo.

-Claro que no Alice, solo que prefiero que sea así mientras conocemos la isla- .

-Creo que Rose tiene razón, nosotros podríamos ir con ustedes- intervino Emmet; Rosalie nos mostró una sonrisa triunfante antes de voltearse.

-No creo que sea buena idea, porque ustedes de seguro irán con sus novias y nos dejaran solas- Rose dijo con voz triste –Es mejor que no vallamos…-.

-Pero yo quiero ir hoy- se quejaron Alice y Jane a la vez.

-Y yo también- dije para apoyar a las otras dos.

-Bueno entonces yo no iré- repuso Rose.

-Rose no seas así, sabes que no iremos sin ti- Alice era tan buena actriz que parecía a punto de llorar.

-Chicas, nosotros existimos; y les dijimos la solución perfecta para su problema- Jasper y los demás parecían dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de n dejarnos ir solas y bailar con otros chicos, pero esas excusas no les servirán cuando lleguen nuestros amigos-

-Sí y los escuchamos pero igual ustedes nos van a dejar solas, si sus novias van – refuto Jane.

-No lo haremos- dijo Emmet.

-Iremos sin ellas- apoyo Edward.

-Estaremos solo con ustedes- siguió Alec.

-Les prestaremos atención solo a ustedes- termino Jasper.

-Me parece buena idea la de ellos- grito Alice emocionada, no solo porque iríamos sino porque también iríamos con ellos.

- Ok, vallamos- dijo Rose de manera poco convencida; mentirosa.

-Ese es el espirito Rosy- la animo Emmet mientras la abrazaba y daba vueltas con ella.

-Asi es hermanito- si nuestras madres parecían niñas, Alice era la reina de estas, era tan hiperactiva que uno se cansaba de solo verla- Rose el vestido rojo de una solo manga se te vera genial; Bells debes estrenar el vestido azul oscuro que deja tu espalda al descubierto será fantástico; Jane tu usaras el vestido negro y yo, yo, yo no sé, chicas no sé qué usare debemos ir a ver- histérica Alice llego y eso solo significaba desgracia…

Sé que es corto, pero lo hice así porque subiré un capitulo por día hasta el domingo por que me voy de viaje y no sé si tendré internet halla, gracias por leer y por sus reviews.

Nos vemos mañana.


End file.
